Who We Are
by DemonicAngel 2003
Summary: A group of teenagers are pulled together in an epic series of adventures. They have to find who they truly are in order to defeat and defend what they love and stand for. Having once been normal, when they run into those that abuse what they have, the group need to change in order to save everything. But they find the path to truth is harder than it seems.(There are OC's everywhere


**Newbies**

 **Hi people, it's DemonicAngel 2003 here. This is the first time I have ever written** **a story on fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. READ ON. Thanks Bye!**

* * *

Lucy and her best friend were on the train going to school. The train left the platform at 6:15am and arrived at school at 7:25, so that's a whole hour on the train. Lucy and Nina always sat in their spot at the front of the train. They were chatting and laughing to other people from their school including her other beastie's Jasmine and Mitch. Lucy was the adventurous one whilst one of her many best friends Jasmine was the scared but smart one. Mitch was just another typical guy who loves playing sport especially soccer, and Nina was the pretty one who attracted all the popular boys to their group, hurray.

As usual, with a flick of her hair, Nina was the first one off the train, she hated being caught up in crowds. The rest of her gang followed after her, up the steps into the massive hall-way of their high school, Flamel Seniors. Flamel was a nice school…was, until the badass Nicholas and his group turned up. Nina found one of his side-kicks cute, but he had an extraordinary power, they all did.

At recess and lunch, Nina flirted with the new guys but the boys that she used to hang out with including Mitch, became jealous and demanded a soccer match after school. Everyone in the area heard about it and started to tell the whole school.

The soccer tournament took place on the oval behind the gym and it started at 4:45pm. Nicholas started off by saying,

"Whoever wins the match gets to hang out with the girl, and the losers, well; they just hang their heads in shame. May the best soccer team win!" and he shook hands with Mitch who smirked back at him.

Mitch jogged over to Lucy and said,"We really need a ref; they look like the cheating type."

Jasmine bravely put up her hand and volunteered to be the ref.

* * *

 **oooo0(Time skip)0oooo**

At half time, the scores were equal, 30 all. The boy that Nina liked went to his group to have a chat.

"Right, Nick, we need to bring out the big guns."

Nicholas had a turn look on his face and replied,"If we do bring out the big guns, we will need to be careful that nobody sees us or we're dead."

On the other side of the field, Mitch called over his team in to a huddle and reminded them who they were tackling and were their positions where on the field. After that, both the teams ran back to the middle of the field and Jasmine through up the ball to start the game play.

With 30 seconds left of the game, Nicholas and his team brought out their secret weapon. Kyle, the guy who Nina liked, opened his eyes wide and looked at the opposing team. Mitch saw him staring and he was the one who got affected. It too 5 seconds for their strategy to work. Mitch shuddered and found himself moving in directions he never thought possible. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his arms rotated in a 360 degree backwards motion. In three seconds flat he was twisted in a ball and then he un-flopped and fell in a heap on the floor, and that all happened in a matter of five seconds. No one seemed to see exactly what happened and Jasmine couldn't blow the whistle fast enough, so the last goal went to Nicholas and his gang. They got to hang out with Nina and Mitch had to bugger off.

At home time, Lucy and her friends all boarded the train for the last time…until tomorrow. They were heading to their three rows into the front when they found Nicholas and his group sitting in Lucy, Mitch and Jasmine's chairs, they left Nina's chair free for her to sit in.

"What the heck do you three think you're doing"Mitch yelled; "Get the hell out of my, _our_ spots."

"Oh we're sorry for winning; remember the deal we made, whoever won got the girl. We never said when or how, so we all decided to do it on the train ride home from school."

Nicholas grinned at Nina and turned away.

"I guess that means we sit at the back." Lucy said. She had already started walking when Nina and Mitch both said, "Wait" at the same time.

"You go first" said Nina

"No you go first" Insisted Mich.

"All right then. So you guys are going to leave me alone with the newbies? Great sounds perfect." she said sarcastically.

"Ahh yeah, that was the plan." Lucy said casually.

Jasmine started nervously, "Are we really just going to leave her alone with, she gulped, …them".

Lucy's group was settled in their new spot when a weird conversation came up, Lucy started first. "Hey guys, did any-one notice what happened to Mitch when they were playing soccer, it's like he just magically turned into a ball and fell to the ground"

"Yeah that did seem a bit odd. Tell us what actually happened _"_ Lucy and Jasmine said to Mitch.

"Well I was just playing normally and then I saw Kyle staring at me, that's when things got weird. He was staring me straight in the eye and then he moved them up and down once and I started moving into lots of weird directions, but it all happened so fast that when I fell to the floor, it just felt like nothing happened. I just got up feeling really, how you put it, stretched."

And that's the last thing Mitch said before they heard a really loud, high pitched scream, almost the same as Nina's.

* * *

 **Da da duh! Cliffhanger! On the first chapter too. So there it is thx for reading. I would really appreciate your reviews so you can give me tips to writing a better story in the future so yeah. Also, check out the stories that MysticFire101 and CrazyFlames has written.**

 **Thanks! 'Till next time!**

 **P.S A big shout out to my beta reader MysticFire101 for proof reading this story. Thanks!**


End file.
